It Started With A Game
by CZ12
Summary: it started with a game and ends up with Akashi and Kuroko finally trying to get together. GOM and Kagami.


#1 Vanilla Milkshake is the key

"Akashi has always been popular with girls..." Aomine grumbled. He was extremely restless and pissed now. Akashi had gathered the generation of miracles along with Kagami ,Himuro and Takao saying that it had been a while since they had played basketball together and decided that they will do that today. Aomine was looking forward to this day ever since Akashi mentioned it but from the moment he had set foot on the court with the others, Akashi had not even spoken a word to them and instead was ' entertaining ' some random girls that are huddling up around him, giggling like maniacs.

"Arh! I can't take this any longer!" Aomine shouted. " Oi, Akashi tell them to get lost already. We have been waiting for 30 minutes. 30 MINUTES!"

" We should get the game started already. " said Kagami loudly , approving of Aomines suggestion.

" Actually, I'm also getting a bit restless. " came the unmistakable voice of none other than the phantom six man, Kuroko Tetsuya.

" Wahhhh! Awesome! Even Kurokocchi is getting pumped up ! Then I shall not lose to you guys... Let's do this!" Kise stood up and said, showing his brilliant model smile.

The four of them excluding Kuroko who spoke started doing warm ups while making small talks. Each of them yearning to get started on the game they were promised.

" Wait, Akashi-kun is still busy ." Kuroko said.

" I agree nanodayo." Midorima said sternly. " Its basic manners to wait for the one who invited you, basketball idiots."

" What did ya sayyy?! " both Kagami and Aomine shouted.

" Uwaa... Midorimachi. You're so mean. How can I be a basketball idiot ? I'd understand if it's them though." said Kise.

The four of them started arguing and words like ' you horoscope freak ' , " ill mannered ganguro " , " stupid model " and " you meanies " could be heard.

Murasakibara just sat by the court fence, munching on his chips while Himuro , Takao , and Kuroko tried to break up the fight.

It had gotten really loud until they felt a cold shiver down their spine. Akashi was looking at them. It did not show on his face but Akashi was cross.

Then, he looked at Kuroko.

They stared at each other with faces completely unreadable as the others looked at them, trying to figure out what was happening.

Suddenly, Kuroko dropped his bag and said something barely audible. " I understand ".

In a second, he was not there anymore but when the others were scanning around with their eyes, they found him standing beside Akashi in the middle of the group of girls.

Akashi bent down and whispered to Kuroko ,at the same time scaring the girls that did not notice him.

After that, something happened shook the basketball players deeply.

Akashi swiftly placed his hands on Kuroko's waist and kissed him on the cheek.

" I'm sorry, it seems that my lover wants me to return to my friends, it was nice meeting you." Akashi said with a small smile and left the bunch of girls who were horrified.

They walked together to the others and Kise was the first to react after seeing 'that'.

"What was that?" Kise shouted comically.

" Well, they were my father's parters' daughters who followed me here . It would be impolite ignore them.' said Akashi gracefully. As the other peeked at the girls walking away, Kuroko asked Akashi a question.

"Akashi- kun , where is my reward?"

" You're right. Here." Akashi said and passed a bottle of vanilla milshake to Kuroko that he bought before coming. He knew that this would come in handy and it really did.

" Thank you, Akashi-kun."

" Wait, I forgot one thing ."

The other players looked back at the duo and all of them regretted doing so. Akashi pulled Kuroko close and planted a tender kiss on his lip.

" Well, should we get started now? " Akashi asked as though what happened just now was completely normal.

He couldn't get a answer though. Everyone seemed frozen and even Murasakibara who was eating his snacks stopped midway.

Kuroko had the worst effect of them all. His previously pale face was in a shade of red that could match with Akashi's hair and he was sure he could feel steam escaping his ears.

Aomine was the first to say a word, "Satsuki would be sad." He could just imagine the havoc that would occur if Satsuki found out about 'that'.

But, after all, they managed to play their game until they were satisfied and were heading back home since it was getting late though none of them had forgotten about the incident that happened in the court.

Well, they all head back home except for two. Kuroko and Akashi

 **Author's note** **Hi guys, i have a acc. on wattpad too shared with my friends , there will be a lot more stories published there pls check out . It's _Knb_is_LIFEEE ._ Thx.**


End file.
